Rewind The Moment
by LastMelodya
Summary: [special for #4LOVESHOTS event #Elysian #Shinachiku #4] Di usia ketujuh belasmu ini, berjanjilah, kau harus menjadi Shinachiku kami yang selalu berbesar hati seperti yang Tou-chan bilang, ya?


Disclaimer: All character belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, OC, miss-typo(s), and other stuffs.

Special for 4 love-shots event. [Elysian - Shinachiku]

* * *

 **Rewind The Moment**

 **by LastMelodya**

 **.**

 **[** _I love you like a rewind button; never stopped._ **]**

* * *

Shinachiku Uzumaki mencoret dua dijit angka di kalender yang terpampang pada meja belajarnya. Sekali lagi.

Hal itu menjadi kegiatan kasual yang berepetisi semenjak dua puluh hari yang lalu. Seiring dengan semakin banyak coretan yang ia cipta, cengirannya semakin melebar dari hari ke hari. Dan hari ini, Shinachiku kembali menghitung; hanya kurang dua hari lagi sebelum tanggal di kalender menunjuk dua angka, tiga dan nol.

Dua hari lagi menuju 30 Desember 2015.

Hari ulang tahunnya.

Sertifikasi penting bahwa dirinya akan menginjak usia legal akhir remaja, tujuh belas tahun.

Satu cengiran kembali menguar dari wajah itu, mengabaikan sama sekali derit pintu kamarnya yang perlahan-lahan terbuka semakin lebar.

"Hei, Shina-chan, ingin berangkat bersama Tou-chan, tidak?"

Suara familier itu membuatnya menoleh dan memalingkan atensi dari butiran-butiran angka di kalender menuju daun pintu kamarnya. Sakura ada di sana, sudah terlampau rapi dengan setelan putih-putih khas pemedis andal, dan gelungan rambut yang membuatnya semakin terlihat _classy_. Shinachiku menyengir, mengangguk sekilas dan meraih tas sekolahnya untuk kemudian menghampiri Ibunya itu.

Sebelum Sakura sempat berbalik untuk mendahului anak tunggalnya tersebut, lengannya ditarik dengan lembut. Ia hanya mampu melihat _emerald_ Shinachiku sekilas sebelum akhirnya wajahnya dipalingkan, dan satu kecupan kecil yang lama bersarang di belah pipi kirinya.

" _Ohayou_ , Kaa-chan. Kau terlihat cantik pagi ini."

Ujaran itu terdengar setelah kecupan kecil itu dilepaskan. Sakura menoleh, menatap wajah tampan anak remajanya dengan alis terangkat. "Dasar genit."

Sedang Shinachiku hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya, meneruskan langkah hingga ruang keluarga dengan langkah tegap dan penuh afirmasi. Masih dengan cengiran khasnya yang jahil.

 _Anak dan ayahnya sama saja._

Diam-diam termonolog dalam diri Sakura di antara helaan napas dan kuluman senyumnya.

…

Shinachiku tak menyukai sekolah. Apalagi di jam-jam terakhir seperti ini.

Matanya sudah setengah redup dan kuapannya sudah meluncur berkali-kali. Ia masih harus mencatat hal-hal tidak penting yang tertulis di papan tulis, menyalinnya seolah tulisan-tulisan membingungkan khas guru itu sangat penting, padahal yang ia tahu, setelah selesai menyalin segalanya akan dilupakan begitu saja. Lagipula, kalau boleh sombong, ia terlahir sebagai anak dengan IQ di atas rata-rata yang tak memerlukan guru dengan gaya mengajar konvensional seperti ini.

Maka, ketika akhirnya lonceng itu terdengar, redup di matanya hilang dan kembali berpendar. Dalam pikirannya, ia ingin segera pulang, menemukan ayahnya di depan gerbang sekolah atau menunggu sekitar lima sampai sepuluh menit jika Naruto terkena macet, tak masalah, karena sudah biasa. Kemudian di rumah ia akan membaca komik, bermain _playstation_ atau pergi ke lapangan basket kompleks bersama Kei—anak Paman Sasuke dan Bibi Karin yang seusia dengannya. Salahkan ia yang tak punya kakak atau adik, jadi, bermain pun hanya bisa dengan Kei, Kei, Kei, dan Kei saja.

Tapi, sepertinya Shinachiku harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama.

Sebab di menit ketiga puluh, ayahnya tak kunjung datang. Remaja lelaki itu mengecek ponsel, memastikan apakah ada pesan ayahnya yang masuk di sana; namun nihil.

Ia mengirimkan satu pesan ke nomor Naruto. Sebuah kalimat sederhana berbunyi "Tou-chan di mana?", namun yang didapat adalah balasan dari operator karena masa aktif nomor ponselnya telah habis. Tepat pada hari ini. Satu decakan pelan, Shinachiku mengempaskan kembali bokongnya ke bangku tunggu di dekat gerbang sekolah.

Sudah hampir empat puluh lima menit. Dan Naruto tetap belum datang menjemput.

Lalu Shinachiku ingat beberapa ucapan Naruto, " _Shina-chan sudah besar, tidak mau coba berangkat dan pulang sekolah naik angkutan umum_?" yang ia balas hanya dengan gelengan ringan dan ucapan malas, " _kan, ada Tou-chan_ …."

Kemudian, semuanya terbersit begitu saja. Rasa bersalah itu, yang berkombinasi dengan kekesalan dan emotif negatif; _kalau sudah keberatan menjemputku, kenapa tidak bilang saja?_

Shinachiku mengerti, ia sudah besar, tujuh belas tahun akan mendatangi hidupnya tak sampai empat puluh delapan jam lagi. Mungkin, untuk beberapa orang di dunia ini, sudah tak pantas jika ia masih mengandalkan orangtuanya untuk mengantar dan menjemputnya. Shinachiku juga mengerti, sebab ia bukan anak bodoh. Tapi, selama Sakura masih begitu ptotektif demi segala bentuk afeksinya terhadap anak tunggalnya itu, Shinachiku mengira, tidak apa-apa jika ia masih mengandalkan Tou-chan. Kaa-chan juga pernah bilang, " _aku khawatir kalau kau pulang dan pergi sekolah sendiri. Walau tinggimu sudah hampir melampaui Kaa-chan, tapi kau masih tetap jadi bayinya Kaa-chan."_

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama, dengan implikasi ejekan yang sama sekali tak berestimasi sebagai singgungan.

Sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu, dan semakin ke sini, entah mengapa sensitifitas perasaannya semakin tersentil.

Tepat di menit keenam puluh, Shinachiku bangkit.

Dan berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju halte bus, untuk pulang.

…

"Dari dulu aku bilang, sesekali beristirahatlah jika sudah merasa tak enak badan, Sakura-chan."

Naruto meretas jarak, menyentuh dahi lebar Sakura dengan telapak tangan besarnya yang hangat. Namun dahi itu terasa lebih hangat. Menuju panas. "Kau demam."

"Sepertinya," Sakura menanggapi dengan mata redup. _Emerald_ -nya mengatensi sudut kamar, _masih pukul dua siang_. Ketika ia merasa panas dingin dan lemas-lemas di Rumah Sakit tadi. Ino segera menghubungi Naruto, padahal Sakura sudah melarang sebab suaminya itu masih dalam ada pertemuan dengan salah satu klien. Tapi, sahabat seusia hidupnya itu tetap mengeraskan kepala dan menelepon Naruto dengan dalih Sakura sakit. "Naruto, mungkin Shina-chan sudah keluar kelas."

"Sudahlah," Naruto membantu Sakura melepas jas dokter yang masih dikenakannya. "Ia sudah besar, sesekali pulang sendiri tak apa." Naruto mengecup dahi Sakura sekilas. "Akan kubuatkan makanan untukmu."

Waktu-waktu selanjutnya dihabiskan Naruto untuk memberi afeksi pada istri tercintanya. Ia menyuapi Sakura bubur buatannya yang agak terlampau asin. Sakura memukul ringan bahu Naruto ketika suapannya terlalu banyak dan besar—tapi wanita itu tertawa. Jam selanjutnya dihabiskan Naruto untuk memeluk Sakura, bercerita tentang memoar-memoar masa silam yang dikamuflasekan sebagai nina bobo, sebab setelahnya, Sakura tertidur pulas.

Naruto menatapnya dalam-dalam, mengerutkan keningnya lelah dan perlahan-perlahan rasa khawatir itu hadir. _Kenapa Sakura bisa sakit? Apa ada masalah yang ia pendam? Atau aku yang terlalu sibuk sehingga tak dapat melihat tanda-tanda kesehatannya yang memudar?_ Ia menyentuh dahi Sakura lagi, basah dengan keringat. Napasnya terembus sedikit berat dan hawanya panas.

"Maafkan aku, yang tak bisa menjamin kesehatanmu, Sakura-chan," bisiknya dengan suara pelan. Kemudian, satu kecupan diberikan Naruto pada bibir hangat Sakura."

Dan ketika Naruto berbalik, ia mendapati Shinachiku berdiri di balik pintunya. Kedua tangannya bersedekap, rahangnya rapat dan menegas, selaras dengan katupan bibirnya yang sedikit mengurva ke bawah.

 _Emerald_ -nya tak secerah yang biasa.

"Shina-chan,"

"Aku menunggumu satu jam, dan hampir kecopetan di dalam bus hanya untuk mendapati kalian bermesraan seperti ini?" tandasnya terlampau tak wajar.

Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Hei, ada yang mengajarimu berbicara seperti itu, Shina-chan?"

"Lain kali beri kabar kalau tidak bisa menjemput, Tou-chan. Agar anakmu yang sudah beranjak dewasa ini tidak mati bosan menunggu dan kebingungan di sekolah."

Itu sarkasme. Karena jawabannya begitu defensif. Sama sekali tak mengandung relevansi dari tanya-tanya Naruto kepadanya.

Dan yang terjadi setelahnya adalah Shinachiku pergi dari sana tanpa satu pun senyum tersimpul sebagaimana biasanya. Wajahnya mengeras, mengingatkan Naruto pada wajahnya sendiri ketika dalam keadaan marah atau kesal.

Shinachiku marah padanya dan Sakura.

Satu lagi masalah yang datang hari ini.

…

Dua puluh empat jam lagi sebelum usianya menginjak tujuh belas tahun.

Shinachiku menatap jarum jam yang berdetak setiap detiknya dengan pandangan datar. Kedua jarumnya sudah menunjuk ke angka dua belas, dan ia belum bisa terlelap. Perutnya kosong, dan separuh dari egonya yang angkuh masih tak ingin melunak hanya untuk membuka pintu kamar, dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mencari makan. Sudah semenjak sore tadi, di mana ketika ia mengujar marah pada Tou-chan dan Ibunya, Shinachiku tak keluar kamar. Pun ketika Sakura mengetuk pintu kamarnya untuk mengajaknya makan malam dengan suara lembut yang tak seperti biasa.

Ia tetap bergeming.

Shinachiku menghela napas. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap perut ratanya yang terasa tak nyaman. _Lapar sekali_. Tapi, jika ia keluar dan membuat keributan di dapur, Sakura dan Naruto bisa saja mendengarnya. Ia belum ingin berbicara apa-apa lagi. Kekesalannya masih terpendam berkesumat. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya terlalu kesal karena Ayahnya terkesan menyepelekannya. Harusnya ayahnya itu tahu kalau salah satu hal yang paling ia benci adalah menunggu. Dan sesorean tadi Naruto sudah berhasil membuat Shinachiku menunggu hingga berjam-jam tanpa kepastian.

Kenapa tidak menghubungi, kan? Padahal di zaman seperti ini, ponsel memudahkan komunikasi mereka.

Ia memang belum mendengar penjelasan dari ayahnya. Tapi, apa alasan tak menjemputnya benar-benar begitu krusial? Sebab yang ia lihat tadi, adalah Ayahnya yang tengah bersama Kaa-chan di kamar. Tampak tak melakukan apa pun. Dan tak ada kepanikan apa pun.

Sejak tadi juga, hanya Sakura yang terlihat sedikit membujuknya untuk keluar. Naruto tidak. Dan Shinachiku sangat tahu, untuk hal-hal seperti ini, Tou-chan sedikit lebih keras daripada Kaa-chan.

 _Kau harus bersikap dewasa. Tou-chan tak akan peduli dengan segala kemanjaanmu, Shinachiku. Kau ini laki-laki, dan kau tentu tahu bagaimana cara laki-laki bersikap._

Begitu katanya.

Tapi, jika diperlakukan seperti ini, rasanya Shinachiku ingin terus bersikap kekanak-kanakan saja sampai mereka menyadari kesalahannya.

Ia mendesah.

Pukul dua belas lewat lima belas. Angin malam berembus pelan melalui celah-celah ventilasi, menerbangkan helai-helai gorden biru muda di jendelanya.

Perutnya semakin bergemuruh. Lapar.

Remaja itu menelungkupkan tubuh, meredam desahan kesal dan segala serapah yang ingin ia teriakan. Kenapa ia harus tumbuh menjadi anak yang penuh ego? Tak mudah meluruhkan harga diri, bagi Shinachiku. Perlu jutaan ketidaknyamanan jika menginginkan ego remaja itu takluk dan akhirnya menyerah.

 _Lagipula, siapa suruh Tou-chan tak menjemput tanpa mengabari?_

Di tengah monolognya itu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah gagasan terlintas dalam pemikiran Shinachiku.

Satu gagasan yang sepersekian detik kemudian, segera membuat satu kurva yang melengkung sempurna di bibirnya.

"Hei, kenapa aku tidak kepikiran?" Ia menggumam sendiri.

 _Emerald_ -nya kemudian menatap kalender kembali. Senyum di bibir semakin lebar lagi. Satu konklusi itu tercetak di antara kekesalan-kekesalannya pada Naruto yang masih tersisa barang sedikit sekali.

Katanya dalam hati,

 _ini pasti salah satu rencana Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan untuk memberi kejutan di ulangtahunku._

…

Pagi berikutnya Shinachiku berderap mantap. Meninggalkan meja makan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil Ayahnya dengan cepat. Sakura mengecupnya seperti biasa, namun ia tak membalas dengan ujaran jahil atau hal-hal kasual lainnya. Ia hanya menatap, dan melesat.

Di perjalanan Naruto beberapa kali mencuri atensi. Ada banyak hal yang Naruto pikirkan, dan sikap Shinachiku semalaman ini menambah kemelutnya.

Tapi, dibanding hal itu, ada yang lebih penting.

"Shina-chan, sore ini Tou-chan tak bisa menjemputmu lagi," Naruto mengujar ketika mobilnya telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah anak tunggalnya itu. "Tak perlu menunggu, langsung pulang saja."

Shinachiku hanya mengangguk sekali, keluar dari mobil dengan gegas, dan melangkah tanpa menoleh lagi.

Tanpa diketahui siapa pun, diam-diam remaja itu menyeringai.

 _Good step, Tou-chan._

Kejutannya mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan.

Mungkin, pukul dua belas malam nanti ia akan dikejutkan dengan suara decitan pintu yang dibuka, cahaya lilin di tengah-tengah kubikel kamarnya yang gelap, serta lantunan (tak) merdu yang dinyanyikan Tou-chan dan Ibunya. Ia akan tersenyum dan menahan tangis haru, Sakura membawa kue super besar bertuliskan namanya, dan Naruto merangkulnya penuh afeksi dengan ucapan maaf bahwa alasannya tak bisa menjemput Shinachiku hanyalah kamuflase yang telah di- _setting_ agar anak itu kesal pada mereka berdua.

Tentu saja, alasannya adalah kejutan.

…

Namun, pagi berikutnya, Shinachiku tak menemukan apa-apa.

Ia terbangun pada pukul delapan pagi lebih sedikit, ketika cahaya matahari telah merangsek masuk melalui celah-celah tirai jendela kamarnya yang sedikit tersibak angin. Ia terbangun seperti dikagetkan. Seolah dirinya telah melewatkan sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa, hingga pada akhirnya menimbulkan penyesalan di dalam rongga dadanya.

Tiga puluh Desember adalah hari libur.

Sebab itulah, ia tak menemukan alasan tentang ketiadaan kejutan itu.

Shinachiku kemudian bangkit dari ranjangnya, masih dengan sepotong kaus putih polos dan celana pendek ia keluar kamar menuju ke ruang keluarga. Di sana, tak ada siapa-siapa. Sepi. Kemudian, ia mengecek ke dapur. Tak ada makanan, tak ada apa-apa.

Satu-satunya tempat yang belum ia cek adalah kamar orangtuanya. Dengan langkah gontai dan ragu, Shinachiku akhirnya melangkah menuju kamar Naruto dan Sakura. Namun, sesaat sebelum ia menyentuh kenopnya, pintu sudah lebih dulu terbuka, menampakkan Naruto yang tengah berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan, melewati Shinachiku yang tergeming pada langkahnya sendiri.

Tak ada tatapan, tak ada sapaan.

"Kutunggu di depan, Sakura-chan," teriaknya dari depan sana.

Shinachiku mengerutkan kening, kemudian mendengar suara pintu kembali dibuka—untuk kemudian ditutup lagi. Ia mendapati Sakura setelahnya. Ibu cantik itu menatap Shinachiku sekilas dan tersenyum kecil. "Kami keluar sebentar, ya, Shina-chan. Semoga tidak lama." Dan kemudian, ikut melesat pergi menyusul Naruto.

Ia mendengar deruman mesin mobil setelahnya. Lalu, suara itu perlahan-lahan mengecil dan lenyap. Tanda bahwa mobil sudah menjauhi pelataran rumah, entah ke mana.

Di dalam gemingnya, Shinachiku menatap kosong absurditas di depan sana.

 _Apa ini salah satu rencana untuk kejutan juga?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

Tapi, jauh di lubuk hatinya, tersimpan kata _tidak_. Ini terlalu berbelit-belit—jika memang pada kenyataannya semua ini hanya kamuflase untuk mengejutkannya. Ini terlalu kompleks—sebab mereka seharusnya tak perlu menunda-nunda apa pun lagi. Dan mereka telah kehilangan esensi, kalau memang rencana pengejutannya _bukan_ pukul dua belas malam tadi.

Sesuatu dalam dadanya menyesak, penuh dengan rasa tak nyaman. Ia mungkin salah menduga, menyangka segalanya telah di- _setting_ untuk kejutan ulangtahunnya.

Padahal, kenyataannya, tidak ada apa-apa.

Dan bahkan, ia bisa menyimpulkan, mungkin saja mereka lupa.

Sepanjang pagi itu Shinachiku menahan geraman kesalnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia membenci tiga puluh Desember. Ia membenci hari ulangtahunnya. Ia membenci segala kesepian yang dirasanya hingga siang muncul menyubtitusi pagi hari itu.

Dan ia membenci Naruto dan Sakura.

Untuk segala ketidakpekaan, juga pengabaian mereka kepada hal-hal yang ia anggap paling krusial itu.

Ia benci. Benci sekali.

…

"Kau masuk belakangan."

Sakura menyahut tepat ketika ia mematikan mesin mobil. Wanita itu bergegas turun dari kursi penyetir, melirik sekilas Naruto yang mengendarai sesuatu di belakang mobil.

"Kau menyetir terlalu cepat, astaga." Naruto di belakangnya menghampiri istrinya itu, kemudian mengusap lembut kepala merah mudanya. Sakura hanya terkekeh kecil, kemudian menangkap tangan Naruto untuk dikembalikannya kembali ke sisi tubuh lelaki itu.

"Karena kita harus cepat, _baka_. Sebelum Shina-chan menyangka kita melupakan ulangtahunnya."

"Siapa suruh bangun kesiangan?"

Sakura mengerutkan bibir. "Siapa suruh _menggangguku_ semalaman? Menahanku tidur hanya untuk—"

"—Sakura-chan," Naruto memotongnya cepat, wajahnya sedikit merona. "Itu karena aku terlalu senang mendengar berita darimu."

" _Fine_. Sekarang, yang harus kita lakukan adalah mendatangi Shina-chan."

Yang pertama masuk adalah Sakura, ia melangkah menuju kamar Shinachiku yang tertutup rapat. Wanita itu sedikit heran, sebab biasanya, Shinachiku tak pernah menutup pintu kamarnya di siang hari.

Tanpa mengetuk, Sakura membuka pintunya.

"Sudah selesai dengan urusan penting kalian?"

Itu suara Shinachiku. Teredam bantal sebab wajahnya ia benamkan di sana. Posisinya menelungkup. Dan entah karena naluri atau apa, ia merasakan suasana mendung di sekitar anak lelakinya itu.

"Sudah," Sakura menjawab. "Ayo makan siang bersama."

"Aku tidak lapar."

Benar. Ada yang salah.

Apa ini masih berhubungan dengan kejadian tempo hari? Sakura sangat tahu, Shinachiku jarang sekali larut dalam marah seperti ini. Ia seperti Naruto, yang tak bisa terlarut dalam kemarahan yang lama.

Lalu, "Shina-chan, ada yang ingin kausampaikan?"

Sakura menunggu jawaban. Namun, hingga bermenit-menit kemudian, anak tunggalnya itu masih bungkam. Membenam pada bantal, menelungkup tanpa gerak.

"Kaa-chan tidak akan tahu apa-apa jika kau diam saja." Sakura mendekat, perlahan, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh kepala Shinachiku dan membelai helai pirangnya. "Ada apa?"

Dan kemudian, tubuh itu akhirnya bergerak. Shinachiku menoleh dan memiringkan tubuhnya. Dalam jarak ini, Sakura akhirnya dapat melihat wajah kusut Shinachiku serta matanya yang meredup. Bibir anak itu berosilasi ringan, dan Sakura juga melihat kedua tangan yang mengepal di sisi-sisi tubuhnya.

"Kalian melewatkan ulangtahunku. Dan aku tak suka."

Akhirnya terujar.

"Aku benci sekali … karena tubuhku bersikap seperti ini. Aku tak ingin seperti anak kecil, tapi, Kaa-chan, apakah kalian tahu, aku _sangat-sangat_ kecewa. Aku kecewa kalian mengabaikanku beberapa hari kemarin. Walau akhirnya aku mencoba mengerti, dan berharap kali ini, kalian akan menebusnya di hari ulangtahunku. Aku tidak apa-apa." Shinachiku menghela napas. "Tapi, pagi tadi, ketika aku terbangun dengan perasaan kosong dan menghampiri kalian, kalian seolah mengabaikanku lagi. Bahkan Tou-chan tak melirik sedikit pun ke arahku. Dan kau pergi begitu saja seolah ingin menghadiri acara terpenting di seluruh dunia. Tidakkah kalian berpikir untuk—sebentar saja, mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun untuk anak kalian ini?"

Sakura terpaku, geming mendominasinya dan sesuatu dalam dadanya memenuh sesak. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tak jauh berbeda keadaannya dengan putra di hadapannya. Ketika marah, Shinachiku tak pernah mengatakannya secara eksplisit, sebab kemarahan itu akan luruh dalam tempo kurang lebih seratus dua puluh menit. Dan yang terpenting, Shinachiku tak pernah mengatakan kecewa padanya dan Naruto.

Dan Sakura tak pernah merasa mengecewai seseorang segini banyaknya.

Dengan kekuatan yang seolah mengambang, Sakura mendudukkan diri di ranjang. Ia meraih tubuh Shinachiku dan memeluknya pelan dalam dekapan. "Shina-chan," suaranya serak dan mengisak. "Maafkan kami. Mungkin, beberapa hari ini, ada sesuatu yang mendistraksi segala kekasualitasan hidup kita. Dan pagi tadi, kami hanya—"

"—kami hanya tak ingin terlambat lebih lama mengambil hadiahmu."

Naruto. Berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Dengan pandangan safirnya yang lembut dan tegas di saat yang bersamaan.

"Jadilah anak Tou-chan yang besar hati, Shinachiku."

Diam-diam, dalam dekapan Sakura, Shinachiku membatu. _Jadilah anak Tou-chan yang besar hati, Shinachiku_ , tersemat dalam-dalam di otaknya. Ini bukan hanya karena Naruto memanggil namanya secara lengkap—yang dapat Shinachiku artikan, sang ayah tengah berada dalam kondisi paling serius, tapi juga tentang ucapannya. Ke mana saja ia sehingga menjadi anak yang tak mengenal besar hati?

Kemudian, suara langkah terdengar sayup-sayup ketika Naruto berjalan mendekat menuju mereka. Sakura masih memeluknya, dan posisinya masih berbaring miring di tempat tidur dengan tangan saling mengepal.

Tak sampai sedetik kemudian, "selamat ulangtahun, Shina-chan." Sang Ayah mengujar, melebarkan kedua lengan, dan meraih tubuhnya dan tubuh ibunya secara bersamaan. Mendekapnya lamat-lamat. Satu. Tanpa ragu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sayang. Selamat datang di akhir masa remajamu." Kali ini Sakura. Masih dengan suara pelan yang terbersit isakan kecilnya. "Maafkan kecerobohan kami, ya."

Shinachiku belum mampu menjawab apa-apa. Meski masih sedikit merasa sesak, jauh di dalam perasaannya mulai muncul kehangatan yang lebih intens dan nyaman dibanding kehangatan-kehangatan yang pernah ia rasakan. Sedikit banyak ia menyadari, kehangatan itu bersumber dari pelukan penuh afeksi dan proteksi yang dilancarkan kedua orangtuanya.

"Maafkan aku," akhirnya terucap. "Maafkan ketidakdewasaanku. Maafkan segala tindak negatifku. Aku …," ia menggigit bibir. "Aku … terlalu menyayangi kalian."

Naruto dan Sakura, secara bersamaan tersenyum lebar. Haru merangsek masuk ke dalam rongga-rongga dada mereka. Diam-diam, Naruto menaut tangan istrinya di sisi.

"Maafkan Tou-chan-mu ini juga, ya." Naruto mengucap. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas terangkat dan mengusap kepala anaknya. "Segalanya terjadi karena kekeliruanku. Percayalah, Shina-chan, sore itu Kaa-chan-mu sakit, dan aku tak bisa meninggalkannya. Keadaannya membuatku lupa segala hal."

Shinachiku seharusnya tahu, tanpa perlu mengambil konklusi lebih dulu, ada hal-hal yang selalu terjadi tanpa rencana di kehidupannya dan kedua orangtuanya itu. Ia menutup pikirannya, karena sudah terlampau kecewa dan kesal pada Naruto dan Sakura.

"Dan soal pengabaian kami akan hari ini, itu juga salahku." Naruto melanjutkan sembari menahan senyum, tangannya meremas jemari Sakura. "Tapi percayalah, kami tak lupa. Tidak akan."

Perlahan-lahan, Naruto melepas dekapannya. Sakura menyusul dan kembali menegakkan tubuh di samping Shinachiku. Remaja itu mengikuti, bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengambil posisi duduk tegak di atas ranjang. _Emerald-_ nya memandang Naruto dan Sakura dengan afirmasi penuh. "Maafkan sikap kekanakanku."

Sakura memeluknya lagi sesaat. "Tak apa. Asal kau berjanji, setelah ini harus menjadi Shinachiku kami yang selalu berbesar hati seperti yang Tou-chan bilang, ya?"

Satu senyuman, Shinachiku mengangguk. "Pasti."

Naruto menatap mereka dengan safir melembut, kurva di bibirnya pun melebar indah. "Jadi, sekarang, kau mau hadiahmu, Shina-chan?"

Penyesalan di matanya bersubtitusi menjadi binar-binar menyenangkan. Ia bergegas turun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri di hadapan Naruto. "Tetap ada hadiah?" Ia menyeringai.

"Tentu saja." Naruto merogoh kantung celananya, mengambil sesuatu dari sana untuk ia genggam. Kemudian, sebelah tangannya yang lain meraih tangan Shinachiku, dari genggaman tangan sebelahnya, ia meletakkan sesuatu di atas telapak tangan anaknya tersebut. Sebuah kunci.

"Selamat ulangtahun, Penerus Uzumaki. Ini hadiahmu."

 _Emerald_ Shinachiku melebar lagi, berkaca-kaca lagi. Sial, kenapa hari ini ia begitu melankolis, sih?

"Supaya kau bisa lebih mandiri." Sakura berdiri dan mengusap bahu Shinachiku yang bidang.

Hadiahnya adalah kunci motor. Shinachiku belum melihat rupa motornyanya, tapi baginya, itu tak penting. Selama ini, ia terbiasa dihadiahi segala macam keinginan-keinginannya sejak kecil. Ia terbiasa dibelikan mainan, aksesoris kamar, atau hal-hal lain yang berlabel keinginan. Tapi, kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa dihadiahi sesuatu yang menjadi kebutuhannya.

Rasa hangat yang nyaman itu mendominasi lagi. Kali ini dengan intensitas lebih besar dan seolah tanpa batas.

"Sial. Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, aku harus mengatakan apa selain terima kasih?" ujarnya dengan cengiran haru.

"Katakan saja kau mencintai kami." Naruto dan Sakura tersenyum.

Shinachiku ikut tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Aku sangat mencintai kalian. Sangat cinta … sampai rasanya hampir mati karena mencintai."

Mereka terkekeh pelan, suasananya mencair begitu saja. Sangat menyenangkan.

Rasanya, Shinachiku ingin me- _rewind_ segala kehangatan ini, agar tak pernah berhenti, dan terus-menerus berepetisi.

Ia mencintai keluarganya, tanpa ragu. Dan ia seharusnya bersyukur, karena ia lahir di antara kedua orangtuanya yang penuh cinta.

"Dan, Shina-chan," Naruto mengujar lagi. "Kau dapat hadiah tambahan."

Shinachiku menatap Naruto dan Sakura dengan wajah berbinar. "Apa?"

Dua entitas dewasa di depannya tersenyum lebar, sebuah senyum yang Shinachiku perhatikan, menjadi senyum paling indah di antara senyum-senyum yang telah mereka bentuk semenjak tadi. Samar-samar, ia melihat rona merah muda di wajah Ibunya ketika Naruto mengujar lagi.

"Seorang adik di perut Kaa-chan-mu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **end.**

* * *

 **a/n:** dibuat dengan pikiran superbercabang; deadline tugas kuliah, deadline event sebelah, deadline packing persiapan malamnya, dan hal-hal lain yang lumayan krusial. Jadi, mohon maaf jika banyak yang _miss_ , entah itu typo atau teknis yang lain. Saya berusaha supaya cerita ini bisa menjadi penutup prompt Shinachiku yang berkesan, walau kayaknya gagal heuheu. Ya, walau nggak berkesan-berkesan amat, setidaknya sedikit diingat lah :'D

Salam hangat untuk Kak Fid, Kak Chul, dan Acut yang sudah menyelesaikan tiga cerita sebelumnya. I love you. Semoga setelah ini, kita masih akan tetap sering berkomunikasi di bbm walau dengan obrolan ngalor-ngidul dibarengi curcol tugas, skripsi, fangirling, dan hal-hal random lainnya haha. I love you to the moon and back deh, pokoknya! :* makasih juga buat para panitia kece yang udah bikin event ini, yaaa. Seneng, deh, arsip NaruSaku jadi ramai lagi :'D

Well, review and concrit are welcomed :)

 **LastMelodya**


End file.
